icetpdaysseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerl
Emerl is a Recurring Character in the Days Series. Personality Emerl has no original personality: His tendency to copy all things he sees carries over into his personality and intelligence, which grows based on the number of Chaos Emeralds he has absorbed. This leads to interesting results, as he initially is childlike and is only capable of repeating a phrase he has only just heard (and he usually repeats it twice). With his voice-box removed Emerl doesn't seem to have much in the way of talking with his personality, but seems to be a nice robot who cares deeply for his family and friends. Bio At some point during Gerald Robotnik's life, Emerl was created by Gerald Robotnik and he documented about it in one of the professor's journals. After Gerald passed away, Emerl was sealed in an unknown location for over fifty years. In Sonic X Emerl was awakened by Bokkun to help him distract Sonic the Hedgehog while Doctor Eggman was being broken out of prison. He was found by Cream the Rabbit and Cheese and joins Sonic and co., particularly becoming friends with Cream. Being able to copy the moves of any opponent, Emerl proves a formidable opponent. He helped Sonic defeat the rampaging robots that were formerly household appliances. Later, Emerl competes in the battle tournament for a Chaos Emerald. After winning the tournament, he absorbs the Chaos Emerald; in turn restoring his old programming wiped from his defeat of Sonic. Emerl then goes on a rampage, with Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat and the rest of the gang throw everything at Emerl until Cream and Cheese decide to attack him. They use moves too fast for him to copy and eventually defeat him, kicking him into the sea. The last thing he captures is Cream and Cheese crying, which restores his memory of his friendship with her. From this, Emerl learns how to cry. Thinking of his and Cream's friendship, he cries and then explodes. He is later revived and is eventually restored to his original "Emerl" form. Emerl now resides a peace-ful life living with Cream and her family. He also becomes a police for a career before the events of Arc Days Arc Days Emerl is first seen in "Love Pain and Betrayal Part 1" working with Inspector AR-C and when Ice tries to greet Emerl, Inspector AR-C explains that Emerl does not have a voice box. Emerl then listens as Inspector AR-C informs Ice of the news of Ash Mongoose's murder. In "True Feelings" he is shown with Vanilla at the store getting groceries, and then joins everybody else at the Christmas Party. In "Epilogue" he is shown again with Inspector AR-C and listens as Ice is questioned for Ash Mongoose's murder, then listens to Ice's story and when Ice finally confesses that he hired Scourge to kill Ash, Inspector AR-C assigns Emerl to put an APD on any vehicle that Scourge might drive, then Emerl leaves to do the assignment. Beach Days Emerl appears in "Oy Matie!" as He goes on vacation with Vanilla, Cream, Strike, Cheese and Plush to the Beach Resort. he then checks into the hotel with everyone else and is implied to be at the hotel looking after Plush and Cheese while everyone else is at the beach. Emerl reappears in "Vacation Flies By" where he leaves the hotel resort with everyone else, as well Marine moves in with Emerl and his family. Magic Days Emerl appears in "Spell gone Wrong" with Inspector AR-C at the police station when Ice visits. He appears in "Framed by the Past" when Ice meets Nagi. then he does his job throughout the episode and arrests Shadow, as well he is there when scourge is bailed out. he appears in "Painful Reality" with AR-C and Espio on the news. he appears in "Epilogue" with AR-C when Gala Na comes to the police station. Emerl appears during the montage. he appears when amy and ice visit the police station and meet Aaron. Sol Days He makes a cameo in Sol Days: Solar Relapse of time alongside the inspector. Friends * Cream The Rabbit (Daughter Figure) * Strike The Bear (Son Figure) * Vanilla The Rabbit * Cheese The Chao * Plush * Inspector AR-C * Ice The Porcupine * Amy Rose * Abby Rose Family * Gemerl (Brother)